


Death doesn’t discriminate

by Book_goddessforlife98



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), UnDeadwood (Critical Role)
Genre: 6 days after, Emotional, Enjoy the angst, Fuck This, My Heart Is Broken, UnDeadwood, Y’all I’m fucking sorry for this., no I’m not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: Written for all the Critters out there.A look into Fogg’s mind after six days pass and he regains his emotional connections to his memories.Please read the note below.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Death doesn’t discriminate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that-nerd-trying-all-the-arts.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=that-nerd-trying-all-the-arts.tumblr.com).

> Wrote this to deal with the ending of undeadwood and for someone on tumblr. 
> 
> Written in poem form because it’s the only way I could actually write this.

“Maybe…two hours ago? Things would have been different,” 

**Six Days After**

Six days after _his_ face haunts,

Aloyisius Fogg. 

Six days after, those emotions return;

realization hits like lighting strikes. 

The final blow burned in memory,

his face joins the other ghosts,

that haunt him at night. 

Her repeated cry of no rings in his ears.

The words that follow the tears;

“I will never forgive this man for what he’s done,”

He does not go near _them, _

for the words whispered by ones,

he had called friends. 

That bridge burned with _his_ death

The smile left on _his _face as he dies. 

No last words. Just an ironic smile. 

If he hadn’t gambled,

things would be different. 

Peace doesn’t last long, 

it rarely does. 

and Greed;

well greed ain’t cheap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and comment below. Thank you,  
A fellow heart broken critter.


End file.
